


I'm not gonna freak out again

by domi_nade



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Confrontation, M/M, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domi_nade/pseuds/domi_nade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coliver discuss their thoughts about NA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not gonna freak out again

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place probably about 3-4 months after the incident.
> 
> Assuming Connor really has a drug problem.

"You are not gonna believe the day I had." Connor blurted as he entered the apartment. He dropped his bag on the counter, removed his shoes, plopped himself on the couch and positioned his head onto Oliver's lap.

"Bad day?" Oliver asked as he looked up from his laptop and kissed Connor's forehead.

"Incredibly long. We think the client's a sociopath, but Annalise couldn't care less about how we feel. Also, everyone's on edge and no one's actually focusing on the case. Asher has made it his mission to get Bonnie to go out with him, which sucks to witness because she's probably old enough to be his aunt." Connor started pouring out, fidgeting with his tie.

"Michaela's obsessed with ring-hunting and trying to be the perfect fiancee so Aiden doesn't postpone another wedding." He went on to vent. "Laurel's going crazy spewing Spanish every time something or someone pisses her off, which is like every 10 minutes. And Wes, he's been on sleeping pills and I think it's starting to mess with him. We couldn't get any work done, this day could not have gone any slower."

Oliver stopped work on his laptop and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "That must've been tough, seeing all your friends like that. But what about you? When you said that everyone was on edge, did you mean yourself too?"

"Well, I mean, not really. But I have been meaning to discuss something, I think-" Connor got up and sat upright, facing Oliver. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, can we hit pause on NA?" Connor took Oliver's hands into his and studies his face.

"You want to stop going to meetings?" Oliver looked into Connor's eyes, unsure of this decision.

"Just hear me out." Connor spoke up before Oliver could shut him down. "I've been religiously going for the past few months and I've been clean for longer, you know that. I just don't want to sit in a room full of strangers and talk about my personal life. It's hard for me to open up, and I only want to do that with you. I don't want to lie to you, Oli. I don't want it to reach a point where I say I'm going to one when I'm not. Besides, I didn't have anyone to turn to back then. And now, I have you. But I'll start going again if anything goes wrong, which I promise it won't."

Oliver took it all in and tried to calmly process his thoughts. It's true that Connor has been clean since his December breakdown and that he hasn't lied about anything in their relationship so far, but barely half a year has passed. Though it's a bit hard to remain unbiased when Connor's throwing in things like 'open up to you' and 'now I have you'.

"Alright, fine. But you have to promise me that you're gonna come to me no matter what! Whether it's the slightest urge to use or if you show signs of withdrawal. Or even if it's something trivial like your car breaking down. Please promise me that you'll come to me, Con."

Connor lifted his hands, cupped his boyfriend's face and stared into those beautiful eyes. "Always, I promise." He leaned forward and kissed Oliver. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> i welcome constructive criticism
> 
> please be kind, still kinda new to writing
> 
> domi-nade on tumblr


End file.
